White Dragon
"White Dragon" ( Hakuryū) is an attribute given to cards featuring dragons with white or gray scales. It is a separate attribute from the generic Dragon attribute. List of Sets containing White Dragon Cards *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *Introductory Set 1: Dragon World *Manga Limit Trial Deck Vol.1 *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (ver.E) *Trial Deck 1: Dominant Dragons *Trial Deck 6: Dark Pulse *S Booster Set 5: War of Dragods List of White Dragon Cards Darkness Dragon World Spells *Inferno Shield Monsters Size 0 *Purgatory Knights, Crossbow Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Knuckleduster Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Needle Claw Dragon Size 1 *Purgatory Knights, Angry Hand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Blackknife Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Chain Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Curse Falx Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Demios Sword Early *Purgatory Knights, Demons Rapier Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Eraser Hand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Eval Grebe Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Giant Scissor Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Grudge Arrow Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Iron Gerd Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Long-katana Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Lunacy Wand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Necropalm Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Pain Dagger Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Pendulum Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Ringblade Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Shifturn Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Silver Staff Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Sword Breaker Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Troubadour Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Underblade Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Venom Spike Dragon Size 2 *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Inferno" *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights Leader of Condolence, Geist Demios *Purgatory Knights, Blood Axe Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Cruel Command *Purgatory Knights, Gairahm Lance Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Mad Halberd Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Scrap-Drill Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Viking Axe Dragon *The Foundation of Purgatory Knights, Lord Demios Size 3 *Black Wings of Thunder Emperor, Abygale *Overturn Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle "Calvary" *Purgatory Knights, Malice Force Dragon Impact Monsters Size 2 *Abygale, "Armed Howl Bringer" *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Chaos Execution!" Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Anger Fist Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Iron Wing Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Seeker Penguin Dragon *Center Sword Dragon *Melody Envoy, Sword Flute Dragon *Nativity Envoy, Bloom Dragon Jr. *Kris Knife Dragon *Psychic Knife Dragon *Separate Whip Dragon *Thousand Rapier Dragon *Thunderflash Swordsman, Billion Rapier *Whiteshield Dragon Size 2 *Clear Strings Dragon *Forbidden Edge Dragon *Million Rapier Dragon *Shadow Shamshir Dragon *Sword Cemetery Dragon *Zweihander Dragon Size 3 *Guardian Dragon of the Divine Guardians, Avalon *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon *Super Armordragon, General Boldness *Super Armordragon, Masterkravis *Unsullied Executer Dragon, Judge Charuthea Impact Monsters Size 3 *Avalon, “Benedict Ray” Spells *Dragonic Paratrooper *White Dragon Shield Dual Cards Monsters Size 0 *Purgatory Knights Reborn, Crossbow Dragon (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Purgatory Knights Reborn, Needle Claw Dragon (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Size 1 *Purgatory Knights Reborn, Holy Grebe Dragon (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Purgatory Knights Reborn, Silver Staff Dragon(Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Size 2 *Purgatory Knights Liberator, Orcus Sword Dragon] (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Size 3 *Dragon Towards Transfiguration, Paradise Lost (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Dragon World